


There is no me, without you

by harlequin421



Category: Glee
Genre: All to do with my favorite pairing, Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Glee characters might make appearances, Puckurt, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequin421/pseuds/harlequin421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of AU Puckurt one-shots. Each one will have an individual summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of them taken from my tumblr account. And written for different people.
> 
>  
> 
> This one was for hufflepuffcompanion and it's a supernatural AU in which Puck is a ghost and Blaine is trying to keep him from seeing Kurt.

This time Blaine was ready.

Kurt had left to get him water from the kitchen, because he had asked. He always asked Kurt to do something around this time, ever since he figured out that the ghost of one Noah Puckerman could only manifest itself for a few minutes at just this time.

He had done research on it and apparently Puck had died at exactly 9:37 pm.

Once the ghost started manifesting itself, Blaine took out the salt that he had hidden in his back pack, and threw it on it.

The ghost flickered and disappeared.

Blaine smiled triumphantly and hid the salt once he heard Kurt’s footsteps coming back down the stairs.

“You wanted ice right?”

Blaine looked back at Kurt smiling, “Yes, thank you.”

Kurt smiled back at him and looked away from his eyes to the TV, and suddenly he froze, and the glass cup was falling to the floor.

Blaine closed his eyes without turning around because he knew that the ghost of Puck had probably manifested itself again.

“Noah?” Kurt’s voice was so tiny and breakable, and Blaine hated Puck’s ghost right now for making him go through this all over again.

Blaine had been there when Puck had died in that car crash. He had been there to see what it did to Kurt, how it pulled him apart at the seams and nothing seemed to be able to make anything better.

It had taken weeks to get Kurt out of bed for something more than school or a shower. It had taken months to get him out of the house.

And it was almost a year, and Kurt had finally started smiling, and laughing. And he hadn’t hit Blaine when Blaine had kissed him. He had smiled and gripped Blaine’s hand just a little bit tighter and told him that he wasn’t ready for a relationship quite yet, but maybe.

And Blaine was happy, and now.

Now, all of his hard work was going to be for nothing.

“Kurt,” he heard as if from far away. But he knew that was how the ghost of Puck spoke.

He opened his eyes when Kurt gave a sob and ran to Puck.

He watched as Kurt tried to touch him, and tried not to flinch too badly at how his face crumpled when he couldn’t.

Puck had his hands almost framing Kurt’s arms, but not quite touching.

Kurt shivered as if he was cold, and now that Blaine thought about it, it was kind of chilly in the room.

“I just needed to say something, babe. And that Gargler kid keeps stopping me from saying it.”

Puck didn’t look away from Kurt’s face once, but Blaine saw how Kurt’s shoulders tensed.

Puck seemed to realize what was going on because he stepped closer making shushing sounds as if he was trying to calm him, “I don’t care about that. I want you to be happy. I don’t want you to pine the rest of your life for me.”

Kurt hung his head down and whispered something that Blaine couldn’t hear.

Puck moved and again until it looked like he was fusing with Kurt, and Kurt began to tremble.

Blaine wanted to break them apart but he didn’t know if it was because he was jealous or because Kurt was cold.

But Kurt didn’t move away.

He looked up at Puck, and Puck gave him a half smile before whispering, “I love you too.”

Blaine tried to ignore the sound of his heart breaking.

“And I miss you everyday. All of you. Every single thing about you.”

Kurt let out a sob, and began to tremble harder, “I miss you too. So much Noah. I don’t know what to do with myself, and I can’t go through this again. Please don’t go.”

Blaine wanted to leave. He felt like if this moment was entirely too personal for him to be a witness of.

He looked away and down to where the glass was still broken, and the ice wasn’t melting as fast as it would were the room at room temperature.

He heard a few more whispers, but couldn’t make out anything but Kurt’s sobs.

“I’ll always be with you right here,” he heard Puck say, and turned in time to see Puck put his hand over Kurt’s heart. “As long as I still got a room in it.”

“You’ll always have a room in here,” Kurt placed his own hand over his heart and it went through Puck’s.

Kurt tipped his head back, and Puck leaned in until their lips were hovering over each other, and they were sharing breaths.

“Goodbye Kurt,” Puck whispered. “I’ll miss you and I’ll love you forever.”

Kurt nodded his head, and suddenly there was a bright light, and Blaine had to shut his eyes.

When he opened them again, Kurt was alone standing there with his arms wrapped around himself.

Blaine stood up to go over there and pull him into a hug, but Kurt shook his head and flinched when Blaine tried to touch him.

He looked at Blaine sad, and sort of apologetic, “I just need to be alone right now okay?”

Blaine nodded his head and squeezed his hands into fists before turning and grabbing his bag.

He walked up the steps, and turned at the top to see Kurt at the same spot he left him.

He sighed and closed the door behind him.


	2. Look, but Don't Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for theperfectlie, who asked for Kurt as a star in a peep show, and Puck loosing all of his quarters just too see him (not exactly worded this way, but I don’t have the exact prompt so I improvised a little.)

Puck hunched his shoulders in and tried to hide back into his hoodie. It was dark out, but he still didn’t want to be seen.

He slipped into an alley way looking down the whole while, and knocked on an unmarked door.

There was a sound and suddenly the door opened.

Puck stepped inside ignoring the man holding the door opened for him and walked over to the guy sitting down on top of the counter, chewing gum, and thumbing through one of those gossip rags.

He walked up to him and cleared his throat.

The guy looked up and smiled when he saw Puck, “I knew you’d be back.”

He hopped down from the counter and walked over to one of the unmarked doors, “Need any change?”

Puck just shook his head sharply, and the guy let out another toothed grin, “Then step right in.”

He held the door open, and Puck walked past him.

There was a hallway with about twelve doors, six on each side. Each door led to a room with a couch, and a single light which changed colors. The walls were empty, the only thing breaking the primary wall was a steal trap door that slid open when someone deposited a coin into the slot on the side. The doors would stay open for exactly one minute, and then they would slide shut.

There was no limit to how many coins you could put in and how many hours you could stay watching. But you had to be watching to stay in the rooms.

Puck had learned that the hard way the first time, but who was to blame him. He had been shocked to hell at the time.

Who would’ve thought that prissy, icy Kurt Hummel was secretly a stripper on the peep show? It had blown his mind.

He had come in here expecting to see a naked guy and that it would cure him from the ridiculous notion that he had a thing for Hummel. But no it only made everything worse, because now Puck had actual visual to go with his fantasies.

He doesn’t really now why he’s back here again tonight.

All he knows is that he could barely keep his hands away from brushing against Kurt. And that it was only after he promised himself that he would come see him tonight, that he managed to not grab him and press him against some surface, and kiss the shit out of him.

It didn’t help the fantasies, and the fact that all he could think about when he looked at Kurt was the fact that he knew what his cock looked like, but it did stop him from reaching out and brushing against his collarbone just to see if the skin there was as soft as it looked.

So here he was sitting down in this room and reaching over to slip one of the many quarters he’d brought in today in the slot because this was as close as he was ever going to get.

The screen lifted and there was Kurt standing in his boots and little else because those boy shorts he was wearing did little to hide anything.

He hooked his knee on the pole right in the middle of the room of mirrors and he spun around, and Puck followed the lines of his body with his eyes and he licked his lips, and opened his legs a bit more to accommodate.

He slouched back a little and began tugging at the zipper of his hoodie.

Kurt turned around, his hips moving in time to the song playing, and he slid his hands up and into his hair tipping his head back, eyes closed and his mouth fucking open, and Puck could hardly keep himself from unconsciously rubbing at the seam in his jeans where his cock was hard as fuck, and all he wanted was for Kurt to actually really be right in front of him so that Puck could show him how much he wanted him.

The screen closed, and Puck scrambled to his pockets and pulled out another quarter and slipped it in.

It went on like this for a couple of minutes, with Puck trying to be strong enough to resist and failing hopelessly at the end of every minute, and then scrambling to get another quarter in and then promising himself it would be the last time.

By the seventh quarter, his hoodie was on the floor, and his jeans were unbuttoned.

He slipped the eighth quarter in, and immediately stuck his hands into his pants.

It wasn’t like he was going to last anyway.

Sexual frustration was a daunting thing, and Puck had never been one to suffer through blue balls no matter how much Santana teased. The thing that was probably not letting him get the same relief he always got after a good fuck session was that the person he was with was not Kurt.

Ninth and tenth quarters found his pants around his ankles and his hands in the slit of his underwear working his cock furiously with his fists, his eyes glued to Kurt’s outlines as he slid and crawled and tugged down his little shorts to expose even more the swell of his ass, and Puck would die if he could just see it all of it.

He wanted to throw Kurt down on his bed, and lift him up by the hips and explore his most private areas. Suck him off, and lick into his little hole until he was begging for it, begging for Puck to fuck him already, all dirty like the secret slut that he was.

Puck bit his lip, as the screen closed. And pulled his last two quarters.

He leaned over and slid it in, and there he was so close to the glass, and Puck leaned on the floor right in front of him as Kurt turned around and pressed his naked body against the glass and Puck had one hand on his cock tugging and the other right against the cold glass pretending hard enough that he could feel the heat from Kurt’s skin on the palm of his hand.

Kurt swirled around leaning his hands against the glass, and arching his back, shaking his hips, eyes wide open and seemed to be staring right into Puck’s, and that was it. The screen closed down and Puck pulled his hand back making a fist and stuffing it in his mouth as he came in spurts all over the wall.

He leaned against the wall panting harshly, eyes closed. He could still see Kurt dancing behind his eyelids, and he knew that before the night was over, and before he went to sleep he would be coming again from imagining Kurt with him.

He tucked himself back in and used his shirt to wipe at the cum stains on the wall. He threw the shirt over to the garbage, and slipped his hoodie over his singlet.

He looked at his last quarter and bit his lip before sliding it back in.

The screen opened and Kurt was grabbing the clothes he’d stripped before.

He walked over to one of the mirrors that was also the door, and walked out.

Puck turned around, and walked out of the room, and out this place, hiding his face back in his hoodie, and vowing to never come here again, knowing that next week he was going to be doing this same thing.


	3. Again, and Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Puck have an on/off again relationship. They usually get back together after a few days. Kurt appears with a hickey a week after their last break up. Cue angry jealous Puck.

Kurt didn’t look up as the locker next to his slammed closed.

There was only one person who smelled like that, and sounded like a rampaging elephant when he was mad.

He did look up however when the fingers touched the mark on his neck left behind by Blaine that he’d thought he’d covered up with the scarf.

Fuck.

Before he could say anything, the broad fingers were wrapped around his elbow, and he was being tugged down the hall.

He gave Mercedes a help me look as they passed her, but she just shrugged and waved. Well that was not really being a supportive hag, he was going to have to reconsider Rachel for the position, but Rachel was too much like him, and it sort of annoyed him.

He was roughly shoved into the Janitor’s closet, and as the door shut behind them he was all prepared to lay it on to Puckerman, how dare he manhandle Kurt? What did he think he was? Kurt’s boyfriend? Didn’t he break up with Kurt a week ago to chase after a bitch with a skirt? He could fucking go to fucking hell.

Kurt was planning to use all of the curse words and everything, partly because he was angry, and partly because it turned Puck on when he cursed. Not that he wanted to turn Puck on or anything.

He was over him. OVER.

And then Puck pushed him against the door, and Kurt hit the door with a thump that he was pretty sure could be heard outside, and then Puck’s fingers were tilting his head back and pushing the scarf out of the way, and Kurt was pretty sure the noise that Puck made was not human, but he was a little out of it afterwards.

Puck’s mouth tend to make him forget where he was. Especially when it was on his neck.

And right now Puck seemed to be trying to suck the imprint Blaine had left behind through his skin, and it hurt a bit. But what was pleasure without a little pain, and Kurt’s neck was really sensitive, and maybe he could see what had gotten Puck so worked up.

Kurt had let another guy mark on his throat, the only guy who ever did that had been Puck. Even when they broke up before this time (and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that, etc.), he had slept with other guys but he’d never let anyone touch his neck.

He wasn’t sure how Blaine managed to do that. Kurt would admit to have been a little drunk last night. He’d have to be after all, he slept with Blaine.

His fingers dug into Puck’s back, as Puck moved his mouth a bit from the already marked spot and started abusing a clean spot, and Kurt was suddenly glad he has that extra scarf in his locker, because he might need double the coverage.

Kurt hooked one leg around Puck’s upper thigh and slid the other between his legs so that he was riding on Puck’s left thigh, and he slid his hands down to his ass and squeezed appreciatively before pushing him down, and trying to rub himself off on Puck’s leg.

Puck just pressed him into the door with another thud, and this time Kurt didn’t care at all if anyone heard that as long as no one interrupted them until he had gotten himself and Puck off.

He moved his hips against Puck’s lifting his knee up a bit and putting more pressure on Puck’s cock.

Puck let go of his neck to pant against it, and Kurt shivered at the sensation.

“Kurt,” he whispered hoarsely and Kurt nodded rapidly not caring about anything but whatever Puck had in mind.

Puck just nodded, and lifted his head. He pressed their lips together softly, almost chastely and Kurt squeezed his ass again pushing him up and grinding their hips together.

Puck let out a small laugh, and tilted his head to the other side. He leaned down and sniffed against Kurt’s neck before licking at it in time to the way his hips were thrusting against Kurt’s.

He sunk his teeth down, and Kurt howled.

Not very attractive, and loud as hell, but he didn’t care, because a few more thrust and he was coming inside of his new jeans, and really he was going to make Puck buy him a new pair.

That is if they were together again.

Puck didn’t let go of his neck as he slowed down the movement of his hips to draw out Kurt’s orgasm.

He shifted them a bit, and Kurt moved his hands so that he was rubbing against the front of Puck’s jeans, and that really had to hurt a bit.

But Puck bit down a bit harder, and Kurt cried out in pain, because that really hurt!

But Puck was coming against him, and it had been a week since they’d touch. If they were back together then that meant he was skipping school today to go to Puck’s house for rounds two and three, and maybe four if Puck’s little sister had soccer practice today.

Puck licked at his neck in apology, and Kurt felt the sting. So he had broken through the skin this time.

Puck straightened and looked down at him as their breathing evened out.

Kurt leaned against the door, and looked at him, “He didn’t mean anything. I was drunk.”

Puck shook his head and wrapped his hands around Kurt’s neck. Not tight, just holding him and thumbing against the two bruises that were going to be a bitch to cover up tomorrow, “We talked about you drinking.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, “And we talked about you going after sluts.”

Puck just leaned down pressing their foreheads together, “I love you.”

Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around Puck’s waist tugging until Puck let his neck go and pulled him into a hug, “And I love you.”

“No more break ups okay?” Puck promised, and Kurt tried not to cry, and tried so hard to believe him, but this always happened like this, and one day he was going to be strong enough to resist his lure. Maybe, if he ever fell out of love with Noah Puckerman.

He pulled back, “Wanna skip school and go to my place?”

Kurt just smiled, and laced their fingers together, “Let’s go.”


	4. Untitled Part One of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for waytotheend who wanted me to write that Puckurt fic where Kurt is best friends with Puck’s little sister and has a crush on her older brother.

Kurt is not a very patient person by nature.

So it’s not very surprising that after a few weeks of hopeless pining, and maybe some reciprocation (because Puck was totally flirting back no matter what Nancy says. She was just being mean because Kurt has a crush on her brother, and she doesn’t want to hear how dreamy his eyes are or how rocking his body is, and that is okay! Kurt can totally talk to Brittany about this no problem, because Santana would only blab her mouth all over the place.) Kurt decided to take matters into his own hands.

And by that he means to sneak into Puck’s room.

It was the night before they started their freshmen year, and Kurt was sleeping over at the Puckerman house. It was the perfect time to do this, because Nancy had passed out from sheer excitement, and Kurt couldn’t sleep he was so excited. And Puck was playing video games in his room, and he did once tell Kurt that he could come bother him anytime he wanted.

This was what made Kurt sort of want Puck as an older brother rather than Finn (Finn Hudson who is only his older brother because their parents got married about three years ago), because Finn was always kicking him out of his room. Hopeless first crush on Finn aside, Kurt is really, very glad that Puck is not his brother.

He looked at himself in the mirror and tousled his hair a bit more. He was aiming for sexy, but his chin was still rounded with the baby fat he still hadn’t shed and he looked like if he was about twelve, and maybe this was a really bad idea.

What if Puck didn’t really want him? What if he was making a huge mistake?

The entire decision was taken out of his hands when the bathroom door opened and there was Puck.

He looked a lot stoned, and a little surprised to see Kurt there, “Hey, Kurtie. Can I get pass? I gotta pee.”

Kurt just nodded, and Puck nodded his head at him smiling goofily, “Solid dude.”

Kurt made to turn to leave but something stopped him. It wasn’t like if Puck minded him being there even though he knew that Kurt was gay.

He didn’t seem to have any trouble in using the bathroom with Kurt there.

That sort of made Kurt fall a little bit in love with him. He was comfortable around Kurt, and didn’t think that just because Kurt was gay that he was going to peek at him.

This was all however irrelevant to the fact that Puck washed his hands, and Kurt had been trying to get all the men in his life since he was four to do the same with some dubious results.

He turned around then and it maybe startled Puck if the look he gave him was anything to go by.

Kurt was smaller than Puck, by a lot. But Puck was stoned, and therefore slower. So before Puck could really do anything about it, Kurt had already pushed him into the sink and was tugging at his shirt collar so that he could kiss him.

Kurt had never been kissed (Brittany doesn‘t count because she‘s a girl.), but he’d seen enough movies to know the basic mechanics, and pressing his mouth against Puck’s was really as far as he knew how to go. He knew there was tongue involved (And this was because he’d seen Brittany and Santana making out on Santana’s couch, and Santana had no problem in sticking her tongue down Brittany’s throat.), but he didn’t know how to go about doing it.

Puck reciprocated. He definitely reciprocated wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist, and fisting his still wet hands on Kurt’s shirt, and he licked at Kurt’s mouth, and Kurt opened his mouth automatically because, oh! that’s what tongues are for.

So there was definite reciprocation, and Kurt wiggled happily at that. And that was what snapped Puck out of it.

He disentangled himself from Kurt and pushed him back.

Kurt was a lot breathless, and he opened his eyes slowly having no idea that he closed them.

Puck made a noise low in his throat that sent shivers down Kurt’s spine, but instead of tugging him back in for another kiss, Puck let him go.

“No, Kurt,” he began. He sighed frustrated, muttering something under his breath. “We can’t do this.”

Kurt just leaned against the wall his euphoria fading a bit, but still there because, hello! First kiss from Noah Puckerman!

“I’m not even gay!” Puck snapped as though Kurt had said anything.

It took all Kurt had in him not to snort, as it was he just looked at him meaningfully, “I would beg to differ.”

Puck growled at him, and it was sexy as hell. And Puck looked like he was getting mad too, which still made him sexy as hell.

Kurt might be biased, but he didn’t particularly care right now.

“Not the point,” Puck looked suddenly very mean, and that was not really sexy at all. Kurt remembered this look from the bullies at his school, and he wondered suddenly if he had made a mistake after all.

“I don’t go out with little kids, especially little boys with no experience.”

Kurt really should have expected this given the fact that he was four years younger, but Carole and Burt were seven years apart and that didn’t matter. Maybe it did matter until they were out of school.

Kurt tried not to let the fact that he was hurt show. He straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest, “You certainly weren’t complaining a couple of minutes ago.”

Puck looked lost for a second, and he opened his mouth to say something else but Kurt held up his hand, “Don’t. You’re ruining it.”

Puck just sighed and slumped back, “That was your first kiss huh?”

Kurt just shrugged, because Brittany still didn’t count.

Puck reached out and patted his shoulder awkwardly, “Sorry.”

Kurt shook his head, “Still ruining it.”

Puck pulled back and stuck his hands in his pockets, “Sorry.”

Kurt sighed, and looked back at Puck, “Don’t worry about it.”

Puck rocked on his heels for a second before sticking his hands out, “How about I make it up to you?”

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“Ever smoked pot before?”

Kurt laughed shaking his head.

Puck just smiled at him like he knew what a bad influence he was being, and led the way to his room.

It really wasn’t exactly what Kurt wanted, but it was a start.


End file.
